Ausschnitte
by Estraine
Summary: Hikaru und Akira ein paar Jahre später. Aus Akiras Sicht und zum Teil traurig.


Manchmal verändert sich etwas in Hikaru. Es macht, dass er still wird und weit, weit fort geht.  
Akira spürt es sofort. Auch diesmal. Und er weiß auch, was zu tun ist, als er den Kummer und die Sehnsucht nach etwas, das unerreichbar ist, in Hikarus Augen sieht, obwohl dieser sie zu verbergen sucht. Er kennt ihn zu lange und zu gut, um sich täuschen zu lassen.

Sie können nicht darüber reden. Hikaru zieht sich zurück, wenn Akira auch nur den Anschein erweckt, etwas sagen zu wollen. Aber er kann den anderen fest an sich ziehen. Ihn spüren lassen, dass er da ist, dass Hikaru nicht allein ist.

Er hält ihn. Bewegt sich nicht, auch wenn ihre Position nicht unanstrengend ist und er ein wenig befürchtet, dass sie zu bewahren Hikaru später Schmerzen geben könnte. Doch es ist viel wichtiger, dass er jetzt hier ist. Und wartet.

Er hat seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Er weiß, dass die Nähe Hikaru Sicherheit verleiht. Und er will gleichzeitig auch nicht diesen Blick spüren. Langsam wird Hikarus Atem gleichmäßig und ruhig. Ein paar Sekunden, dann weiß er, es ist in Ordnung. Akira lehnt sich ein Stück zurück, behält seinen Partner aber in den Armen und zieht ihn ein wenig mit.

Hikarus Augen sind geschlossen und er küsst ihn auf den Mund. Lang und fest. Dann neigt er leicht mit einer Hand den Kopf des anderen und küsst auch seine Stirn. Er lässt seine Finger langsam über den Rücken und den Nacken streicheln, dann beginnt er sich in einem ruhigem und gleichmäßigen Rhythmus zu bewegen, während er Hikaru erneut auf den Mund küsst, bis er spürt, das der Kuss erwidert wird.

Auch Hikaru bewegt sich ein wenig. Sein Atem wird etwas schneller, seine Haut wird wärmer. Er gibt keinen Laut von sich und seine Augen bleiben geschlossen, aber seine Händen liegen fest um Akiras Nacken, dann an seinen Schultern.

In einem Moment spürt Akira, wie Hikarus Hände leicht zucken. Sie suchen etwas zum Festhalten. Und sie wollen nach der Bettdecke greifen, wie sie es sonst tun. Doch Akira ist klar, dass Hikaru ihn nicht loslassen kann. Er beugt sich ein wenig vor, ohne seine Bewegungen zu unterbrechen und fühlt, wie Hikarus Finger ihn finden und sicher zu einem Stillstand kommen.

Es ist sehr still. Es scheint, als würden sie keinen Laut von sich geben, aber vielleicht ist es auch nur so, dass Akira einfach nur nichts mehr hören kann. Nach einer Weile geht ein Ruck durch Hikarus warmen Körper. Er zieht sich zusammen. Ganz leise, ganz leise, atmet er lange aus und es wird feucht zwischen ihnen. Es dauert nur kurz, dann folgt Akira seinem Beispiel.

Er senkt seinen ganzen Körper auf Hikaru hinab und bleibt ruhig liegen. Wieder wartet er. Fühlt Hikarus Wärme, fühlt die Nässe. Fühlt die Finger auf seinem Rücken, die dort lose und entspannt zur Ruhe gekommen sind. Fühlt den zweiten Herzschlag und den zweiten Atem, die sich seinem Herzschlag und seinem Atem anpassen. Schließt die Augen. Und hält Hikaru fest.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, tut es ihm Hikaru gleich und er hebt den Kopf und sie sehen sich stumm an, dann küssen sie sich erneut. Hikarus Hände drücken ihn ein letztes mal, dann rollt Akira zur Seite und von ihm hinunter. Er hebt einen Arm und Hikaru rückt näher und legt sich hinein.

Als er aufwacht, ist die Seite neben ihm leer, aber immer noch ein wenig warm. Geräusche ein paar Zimmer weiter sagen ihm, dass Hikaru in der Küche ist und das Frühstück macht. Durch die halbgeöffnete Tür kommt frische Luft, durch das Fenster kommt Sonnenlicht. Ganz zart riecht er den Duft von Hikarus Lieblingsshampoo. Er bemerkt ihn nur, weil er ihm so vertraut ist.

Der andere muss gleich nach dem Aufstehen kurz geduscht haben. Außerdem hat er, wie Akira bemerkt, das Bett gemacht und ihn sicher auch zugedeckt, denn wenn er schläft, verliert er meist nachts die Decke, zu den Zeiten, in denen er unruhig ist. Wenn er vor Hikaru aufweckt wird oder sie einmal nicht zusammen geschlafen haben, liegt die Bettdecke fast überall außer auf ihm selbst.

Er legt die Decke zur Seite und erhebt sich. Dann schlüpft er in das Paar Schuhe vor dem Bett. Hikaru läuft manchmal auch gerne barfuß in dem Haus herum, aber Akira zieht es vor, immer etwas Warmes an den Füßen zu tragen. Auch weil er das stete Tragen von Schuhen aus dem Haushalt seiner Kindheit gewohnt ist.

In der Küche findet er Hikaru, der ganz Sonnenschein und warme Helligkeit ist. Er macht Pfannkuchen, eins der Dinge, die er sehr gut zubereiten kann. Akira geht zu ihm, küsst ihn kurz und holt dann Geschirr und Besteck, um den Tisch zu decken. Hikaru summt leise, während er die letzten Teigreste in der Pfanne bäckt und Akira holt Himbeer- und Orangenmarmelade für Hikaru und Zitronenmarmelade und auch etwas Salz für einen herzhaften Pfannkuchen für sich selbst. Außerdem Hikarus alltägliche Milch und eine Flasche Saft, nach der ihm selbst heute mehr ist.

Beim Essen plaudert Hikaru über die neusten Entwicklungen in ihrem Freundeskreises. Fast alle Freunde von Hikaru sind inzwischen auch Freunde von Akira geworden oder doch zumindest engere Bekannte. Fast alle Freunde, Bekannten und Verwandten von Akira selbst haben wiederum Hikarus Zuneigung ebenso schnell gewonnen wie er die ihre. Sie haben inzwischen ein rechte großes gemeinsames soziales Umfeld. Aber es ist doch vor allem Hikaru, der sie beide auf dem Laufendem hält.

„Und Waya hat Isumi haushoch geschlagen bei ihrem letzten offiziellem Spiel.", plaudert Hikaru unbekümmert, „Er hat mir gesagt, er hat erwartet, dass er ihn endlich wieder einmal aus der Fassung bringt, weil er zwei für ihn vollkommen untypische Züge genutzt hat. Aber Isumi hat einfach nur eine höfliche Verbeugung gemacht und ihm für das gut Spiel gedankt."

Hikaru lächelt und die Sonne wird noch ein wenig heller. Der Kummer und die Sehnsucht von gestern schlafen. Sie sind jetzt nicht sichtbar.

„Was sind deine Pläne für heute?", fragt Hikaru und nimmt einen den letzten Pfannkuchen.

„Am Vormittag bin ich bei einer Benefizveranstaltung und spiele mit einem der Leiter und dem Hauptsponsor. Mittags bin ich im Go-Institut und am Nachmittag gebe ich eine Go-Unterrichtsstunde in einer Schule für interessierte Nachwuchsspieler."

„Hu. Da wirst du einiges zu tun haben. Ich bin heute bloß vormittags im Institut und schaue vielleicht noch im Go-Salon vorbei. Soll ich vielleicht noch ein Mitbringsel für den Besuch bei deinen Eltern am Wochenende holen? Hättest du irgendeinen Vorschlag?"

„Der Tee, den du ihnen mal vor eine Weile geschenkt hast, hat ihnen, glaube ich, ganz gut geschmeckt und sie müssten ihn inzwischen aufgebraucht haben."

„Gute Idee. Dann weiß ich, wo ich hin muss."  
Sie legen ihr Besteck auf die Teller und räumen ab.

„Hast du noch Zeit für ein Spiel?", fragt Hikaru und seine Augen leuchten.

Akira nickt. „Natürlich."

Selbst wenn er keine Zeit hätte, er würde sie sich heute nehmen. Es ist wichtig mit Hikaru Go zu spielen. Denn sie können einander auf einer vollkommen anderen Ebene begegnen. Wenn sie miteinander spielen, ist Hikaru ganz bei Akira und nie geschieht es, dass sein Blick fort geht. Wenn sie miteinander spielen, sind sie so nahe beieinander, wie es ihnen nur möglich ist.

Es macht ihm Angst, wenn Hikarus Blick von Kummer und Verlorenem spricht. Es macht ihm Angst, dass er nicht mit ihm darüber reden kann. Hikaru hat etwas, jemanden verloren. Aber die Bedeutung solcher Momente ist noch ein wenig größer: es ist auch Hikarus eigene Angst. Die Angst, dass er wieder verliert. Dass er Akira verliert. Deswegen muss er ihm zeigen, dass er da ist. Dass er nicht fort geht. Manchmal Hikaru steckt Akira mit seinem Kummer zu sehr an. Dann ist es sehr schwer. Aber es ist notwendig und Akira will und kann Hikaru niemals in seinem Schmerz verschwinden lassen.

„Touya? Kannst du vorbeikommen? Shindou geht es nicht gut. "

„Wo ist er?", fragt er, sobald er im Institut eintrifft, wo Hikaru eine übliche Runde Go mit einigen Lehrern und anderen Spielern gespielt hat.

Waya zeigt nach links. Nennt einen Raum, den Akira gut kennt. Er kennt fast jeden Ort in dem Gebäude.

Hikaru sitzt vor einem Go-Brett. Sein Kopf ist nach unten gesenkt, seine Augen sind geschlossen. Er wirkt wie als wäre er ein Möbelstück, das man in dem Raum vergessen hat. Nicht wie ein Mensch, der wieder einmal ganz weit fort ist. Akira sieht den weißen Fächer, den Hikarus Hand fest umklammert. Er erinnert sich noch gut daran, dass Hikaru sich verändert hatte, als er begann zu jedem seiner Spiele den Fächer mitzunehmen. Er gab dem anderen Sicherheit. Bei ihnen Zuhause benutzte er ihn nur selten und Akira war froh, denn es hieß, dass Hikaru sich gut fühlte, ohne den Fächer zu brauchen. Dass er Go spielen konnte und einen freien Kopf dabei hatte.

Er geht zu ihm hin, beugt sich hinunter und hebt seinen Kopf an. Die Augen öffnen sich und Hikaru sieht zu ihm hoch. Er kehrt zurück aus seinen Gedanken und Akira sieht Kummer, leichte Scham, Freude und Besorgnis in rascher Folge einander im Blick des anderen abwechseln.

Es ist nicht so, als ob Hikaru regelmäßig Momente wie diese während seiner Arbeit oder den Stunden im Institut hat. Aber es ist auch nicht das erste mal, dass Akira ihn so vorfindet, nachdem einer von ihren Bekannten oder Freunden bemerkt hat, wie Hikaru sich zurückzieht, und ihn angerufen hat. In Hikarus fest geschlossener Hand liegt der Fächer, den er nur allzu gut kennt. Er kann sich fast nicht erinnern, Hikaru bei einem Spiel außerhalb ihres Hauses ohne ihn gesehen zu haben.

„Du bist für heute fertig, oder?", fragt Akira.

Hikaru nickt und wirkt ein wenig unglücklich, als er fragt: „Du hattest nicht irgendeinen Termin, oder? Es gibt nichts, das du verpasst hast, weil..."

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nichts wichtiges. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Sie stehen auf, er zieht Hikaru mit sich, der sich sofort löst. Akira weiß, es ist ihm unangenehm, dass er gerade jemanden braucht, um wieder zurück aus seiner Gedankenwelt zu kommen und dass er überhaupt erst in sie versunken ist. Hikaru hat Angst, dass er hilfsbedürftig wirkt. Akira selbst neigt oft dazu keine Hilfe zu suchen, sondern jegliche Probleme selbst klären zu wollen, er kann gut nachvollziehen, was Hikaru beschäftigt. Gleichzeitig schmerzt es, dass Hikaru sich quält. Dass er ihm zwar vertraut, aber eben doch manchmal nicht auf ihn verlässt.

„Wir könnten eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen. Hatte dir nicht Ogata-sensei neulich ein Café oder so etwas hier in der Nähe genannt, das vor kurzem geöffnet hat und wo es ihm ganz gut geschmeckt hat?", fragt er Hikaru. Er erinnert sich vage, dass ihm der andere davon erzählt hat.

„Ja. Ich glaube schon.", erwidert Hikaru, überlegt kurz, „Ein kleines Restaurant, war es. Ich glaube, ich müsste es finden können, ich bin auch schon daran vorbeigegangen."

Akira kann sich später nicht daran erinnern, ob das Essen wirklich gut war, aber er erinnert sich umso mehr, dass es Hikaru geschmeckt hat und dass am Abend beim gemeinsamen Spiel an ihrem guten Goban bei ihnen daheim ihr Spiel eines der besten seit Beginn des Monats war.

„Wie geht es euch?", fragt Akiras Vater ihn am Telefon. „Was macht euer Go?"

Kurz unterhält sich Akira mit ihm, spricht von Turnieren, Stress und Freizeit, erkundigt sich nach seiner Mutter und nach den Dingen, die sein Vater im Augenblick tut, dann übernimmt Hikaru. Er spricht vertraut und im Plauderton mit Kouyo/Touya Senior. Akira weiß, Hikaru hat erst lange nichts mit dem Vater seines Partners anfangen können. Erst, weil er nun einmal ein absoluter Neuling in der Welt des Gos war, dann weil er nicht ganz zu wissen schien, wie er mit ihm umgehen sollte.

Ihre Beziehung war ein wenig seltsam. Auch weil Hikaru, nachdem Akiras Vater seinen Beruf niedergelegt hatte, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben schien. Egal, was der genaue Grund dafür war: Heute macht es ihm nicht mehr viel aus. Hikaru redet mit Akiras Vater (und seiner Mutter („Akiko-san", hört er ihn gerade sagen, was heißt, dass sein Gesprächspartner gewechselt hat und dass er noch eine Weile lang telefonieren wird)) so, wie er mit seiner eigenen Mutter am Telefon redet. Hikaru erzählt, wie es ihm selbst geht (wobei er viel Schlechtes nicht weiter groß erwähnt), was Akira macht, über ein Go-Spiel der letzten Tage, das er besonders herausfordernd oder erkenntnisbringend fand. Wobei Letzteres wahrscheinlich nur Akiras Vater ganz verständlich ist.

Es ist selbstverständlich für Hikaru geworden, sich mit den Eltern von Akira auszutauschen. Wenn er mit seiner eigenen Mutter spricht, lässt er wiederum den anderen auch gerne einmal ans Telefon oder grüßt ihn von ihr. Sie sind eine Familie. Und Akira würde es nicht anders haben wollen. Nur würde er gerne die Kummer-Momente vertreiben können.

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass wir so viele Leute kennen...", murmelt Akira zu sich selbst, als er heimkehrt und vor dem kleinem Raum mit den drei Gobans, der in der Garten hinaus geöffnet ist, stehen bleibt, in dem im Augenblick eine ganze Menge Freunde und Bekannte sitzen und stehen, spielen, Kommentare abgeben oder leise miteinander plaudern.

Obwohl gewusst schon, nur habe ich mir die genaue Anzahl nie ganz vor Augen gehalten..., geht ihm gleich danach durch den Kopf.

Hikaru hat beschlossen eine „kleine" Feier bei ihnen zu veranstalten. Anlass ist die Anreise vieler ihrer Bekannten in Japan. Obwohl Akira sich nicht sicher ist, ob er wirklich von einem Anlass sprechen sollte und nicht viel mehr von einem Vorwand. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hikaru vorgehabt hat, fast alle ihre Bekannten und Freunde zu ihnen einzuladen, seit sie in ihr Haus gezogen sind.

Akira erkennt viele professionelle Go-Spieler, ehemalige Inseis und die neue Generation junger Spieler, die er teilweise selbst trainiert und die manchmal zu Besuch kommen, um von ihm oder Hikaru zu lernen und ihnen bei ihren Spielen zuzusehen. Auch ein paar ehemalige Mitschüler von Hikaru, von denen zwar keiner Fuß in der Welt des Go gefasst hat, mit denen Hikaru aber immer noch in Kontakt steht.

Selbst Ogata-san und Kurata-san kann er an einer Wand gelehnt sehen. Erst vor wenigen Tagen haben sie miteinander um einen Titel gespielt, den Ogata schließlich behalten konnte. Akira kann beide nicht unbedingt leiden, aber Hikaru, der es schafft sich mit fast jedem anzufreunden, auch mit Leuten, die er vorher nicht leiden konnte, versteht sich dieser Tage ganz gut mit den älteren Spielern.

Akira ist ob der Menge an Leuten, die er zu Teilen wirklich nicht allzu gut kennt, ein wenig unbehaglich. Schließlich ist dieses Haus eigentlich für ihn und Hikaru gedacht. Nicht für sämtliche Leute, denen Hikaru einmal begegnet ist. Doch als er seinen Freund, Rivalen und Partner schließlich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht unter den anderen erspäht, kann er es ihm nicht verdenken, sie eingeladen zu haben.

Genauso wenig, wie er Hikaru verdenken kann, dass er, als er seinen Blick gespürt hat, den er immer unter tausenden zu spüren scheint, zu ihm kommt und ihn in den Raum zieht, zum Goban in der Mitte. Es bringt ihn nur ein klein wenig in Verlegenheit. Denn es ist auch ein schönes Gefühl, dass es für Hikaru selbstverständlich ist, ihn teilhaben zu lassen.

Mehrere Anwesende begrüßen Akira, einige recht laut, einige höflich und knapp, bald schauen gut ein dutzend ihrer Gäste dem Spiel zwischen ihm und Hikaru zu.

Als sie später den letzten Gast verabschieden, fühlt Akira sich warm und mit Hikaru und all diesen Leuten, die sie kennen, wie durch unsichtbare Linien aus Licht verbunden. Wie als wären sie alle kleine schwarze und weiße Gosteine auf einem Goban, die ein einziges großes Muster bilden.

„Komm, machen wir uns ans Aufräumen.", sagt Hikaru, nachdem er zu winken aufgehört und die Tür geschlossen hat.

Akira muss sein Gesicht, das das hellste Licht von allen Lichtern ausstrahlt, in beide Hände nehmen und ihn fest und lang küssen.

„Machen wir uns ans Aufräumen.", bestätigt er.

„Silber. Schlicht.", sagt er im Geschäft. Die Angestellte bringt ihm eine eine große Warenpalette, dann noch eine. Akira schaut lange und sucht aufmerksam. Er weiß nicht, warum, aber es fällt ihm doch schwer. Aber schließlich, fünf Paletten später, findet er, was er gesucht hat. Dann nickt er.

„Der hier. Dieser hier ist genau richtig. Zwei davon, bitte. In dieser Größe." Die Verkäuferin lächelt  
ihm zu. „Eine gute Wahl. Ich packe sie sofort ein. Kommt noch etwas dazu?"

Er schaut sich um. „Zwei hiervon noch, bitte."

Als er den Laden verlässt und einen schönen Tag wünscht, winkt die Verkäuferin ihm hinterher. Er fragt sich, ob sie vielleicht erkannt hat, wer ihr Kunde war, aber wahrscheinlich spielt es keine Rolle. Viel wichtiger ist das kleine Gewicht der Einkaufstüte in seiner Hand, das ihm viel schwerer und zugleich viel leichter erscheint, als es wohl tatsächlich ist.

„Ich werde bei dir bleiben. Und ich werde nie einfach zulassen, dass du von mir weggehst." sagt er zu Hikaru als er ihm den Ring gibt.

„Nicht nur weil du mein bester Freund bist. Mein wichtigster Rivale. Sondern weil du mein Partner bist. Und ein Touya ist für seinen Partner immer da, wird immer zu ihm zurückkehren und wollen, dass er bei ihm bleibt."

Hikaru lacht. Und er weint. Und er lächelt.

Versprochen?, fragt er ihn stumm mit einem Blick in seine Augen.  
Versprochen, erwidert Akira ebenso wortlos und drückt seine Hände ganz fest.

Er wird Hikaru niemals im Stich lassen. Und ganz sicher wird er ihn nicht einfach von ihm forttreiben lassen.

„Ich werde dich wohl nie loswerden...", murmelt Hikaru nach einer Weile, in der sie schweigen.

„Nein.", sagt Akira.

„Gut."


End file.
